ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 198 (6th January 1987)
Plot Den hears Sharon's screams and rushes down to her. Sharon insists she is fine and wants to stay with Angie, much to Den's disagreement. Pauline worries for Arthur as midnight approaches and he is still not home. Arthur then returns and says he was at the allotment. Ian pretends to be asleep as Kathy walks into the living room. Pete gets Ian up and finds a book on self-confidence that he has hidden. Pete tells Ian he does not need a self-confidence book and instead just needs to ask women out, whereas Kathy empathises with him. In the Vic, Pat, Pauline and Simon discuss Sharon's ordeal and whether the Walford attacker is approaching Albert Square or not. James moves into Number 43; Debbie watches on. James sees Debbie and invites her to his for a meal, but Debbie is hesitant. Sharon walks through the Square gardens again and warily looks around. Naima is angry with Rezaul and her family, who have all sided with Rezaul over missing money, which she is convinced he has stolen. Debbie confides in Naima about James asking her over to the house for dinner, saying she does not feel ready to return to the house. Angie makes herself useful for Kathy to show her appreciation for letting her and Sharon stay. Den tells Pete that Angie has taken all of the money from their joint account, leaving him skint. Lou finds Arthur staring at the television, seemingly unresponsive. Kathy tells Barry about Sharon's ordeal before Den visits Barry's stall and looks through his record collection. He realises that the records are his and asks Barry where he got them; Barry tells him Sharon sold them to him. James tells Colin that he has got the Churchill contract. The pair celebrate. Lou fails to sympathise with Arthur and complains to Pauline about him whilst he is still in the room. Den asks Lofty and Simon to tell people that he is going out for the evening with Jan to try and make Angie jealous. Pete visits Pauline and tells her that he thinks Arthur should be hospitalised, but Pauline is against the idea. Lofty meets Michelle in the café and tells her that he worries they barely see each other. Michelle reassures Lofty they are strong together. Ian offers to act as a bodyguard for Sharon before asking her to the cinema - she rejects him. He then heads over to the store and asks Debbie if she will go out with him for the evening, but Debbie also rejects his offer. Ian heads to the launderette to mope, where Dot finds him and suggests he becomes a monk. Pat visits Mary and tries telling her about Sharon's ordeal, but the pair are interrupted by Dot. Dot is desperate to tell Mary the gossip and cuts Pat off to tell her what has happened. Mary asks Dot to look after Annie for her whilst she goes out, but both Dot and Pat think Mary should stay home instead. Pete gets Dr. Legg to visit Pauline to try and persuade her to hospitalise Arthur. Pauline refuses to let Arthur go into hospital and then hands him a cup of tea, but when he simply drops it on himself, she cries. Cast Regular cast *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pete - Peter Dean *Lou - Anna Wing *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Mary - Linda Davidson *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast * Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'The account's been cleared! Angie! She's cleared the account! I'm skint...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 25,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes